Bigez620 as "Sierra" (Global Drama)
19:59 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:59 No. 20:00 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 20:00 Tyler; one-sided, on Sierra's side. 20:00 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 20:00 No. 20:00 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Courtney. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 20:00 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Courtney13 20:00 Bigez has changed nick to Sierra| 20:01 Hey Courtney! Heh-heh. 20:01 * Courtney13 sighs obnoxiously in hopes that Sierra will ask her what's wrong. 20:01 <@Courtney13> Oh, hi, Sierra. :( 20:01 I was wondering if I could ask you a teeny-tiny favor! 20:01 <@Courtney13> *sniffles* 20:01 <@Courtney13> If you insist. :s 20:01 Can I borrow a piece of your hair for my blog readers? :D 20:02 <@Courtney13> What?! No, are you craz- 20:02 <@Courtney13> I mean... 20:02 Courtney, are you feeling okay? 20:02 D: 20:02 <@Courtney13> :| 20:02 * Courtney13 puts head on Sierra's shoulder and begins to wail. 20:02 <@Courtney13> OH, SIERRA. 20:02 <@Courtney13> IT'S TERRIBLE. 20:02 * Courtney13 sniffles loudly in Sierra's ear. 20:02 :| 20:02 Are you running a fever or something? 20:03 * Courtney13 pushes Sierra away. 20:03 <@Courtney13> No, I'm not running a FEVER, you dimwit! :@ 20:03 <@Courtney13> It's GWEN. 20:03 Gwen? ._. 20:03 <@Courtney13> You know, GOTH Gwen! 20:03 <@Courtney13> Your biggest idol Gwen! 20:03 <@Courtney13> Miss I-Love-Stealing-Other-People's-Boyfriends GWEN! 20:03 Boyfriend stealer?! 20:03 <@Courtney13> You watched season two. 20:03 <@Courtney13> She fully stole Duncan from ME. 20:04 No way, Courtney, it's a total misunderstanding! Aha. :p 20:04 I'm sure she wouldn't actually steal anyone's boyfriend... 20:04 Not like my... 20:04 Tyler... 20:04 Wyler.. 20:04 Kins... 20:04 ... 20:04 GWEN MUST BE STOPPED. :@ 20:04 <@Courtney13> Tyler isn't your boyfriend. 20:04 <@Courtney13> But... he could be. :D 20:04 Trust me Courtney. 20:05 I'm getting there. 20:05 <@Courtney13> I know, I just wanna help. 20:05 <@Courtney13> If you just vote with me tonight, and we boot Gwen, we can cut Bridgette at the merge. 20:05 <@Courtney13> Then you'll have Tyler all to yourself. :3 20:05 <@Courtney13> And even though I don't really condone boyfriend-stealing, Bridgette's been getting awful chummy with Duncan lately. :@ 20:05 ... 20:05 <@Courtney13> And Tyler! 20:06 I think you should let their friendship be as it is- 20:06 AAAAARGH. >:( 20:07 They're going down. 20:07 :@ 20:07 And soon, Tyler will be all mine. <3 20:07 According to my blog readers, I have an 83% chance of making it big with Tyler! Of course, I voted 210 times. Ahahahaha. 20:07 XD 20:07 <@Courtney13> Uh-huh. Right. :| 20:07 <@Courtney13> Well, see you at the vote! 20:07 * Courtney13 walks off. 20:07 Courtney13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 20:07 Sierra| has changed nick to Bigez 20:07 <@TDIFan13> Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 20:07 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 20:07 Dynamite! Thanks, Ryan. 20:07 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-16-24-141.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has left #rpaudition [] Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions